


Truth or Dare?

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tony is a bit of a dick., Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p>
<p>Pretty please, write a fanfiction with a virgin Pietro and Clint finding it out. OQO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this all probably stemmed from [this post](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/post/118521403039/ok-but-what-if-pietro-was-a-virgin-hes-spent-his)

Put any group of adults in a room together with copious amounts of alcohol and you can be pretty damn sure that some form of party game will be drummed up. Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin The Bottle, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare...someone will _always_ suggest one of them.

 

The Avengers are no exception, especially when Tony Stark is involved.

 

“Challenge accomplished!” crowed Tony as he brandished Steve's sock about like a trophy. “Take another players sock off without using your hands? Please, Barton. You'll have to come up with something much worse than that to catch me out.”

 

Steve, for his part, was looking a little green around the gills as he batted Tony's hand away. “You keep it, I definitely don't want it back now that it's covered in your slobber.”

 

“Score! There's people on eBay who would pay a fortune for one of your socks.” Tony shrugs, laughing as Steve changes his mind and grabs the (slightly wet) sock back. “Right, who's not had a go yet? Ah! Wanda. My little scarlet witch. Truth or Dare?”

 

Clint sits up slightly straighter on the ground, ready to intervene if Tony oversteps any bounds with their newest and youngest Avenger. He has a soft spot a mile wide for Wanda and Stark had better watch himself if he knew what was good for him.

 

Wanda looked at Pietro for guidance, the two siblings sharing one of their seemingly telepathic conversations. It was a common sight in Avengers HQ. Neither Maximoff twin seemed capable of making any decision without consulting with the other. Clint admired and respected the bond between the two of them, it was like the connection he shared with Natasha except multiplied by a factor of a million. Cap wasn't so keen though. Clint knows that Steve worries that the two new recruits need to learn to play more as a team and less as a pair. It's part of the reason that they have these monthly “team bonding” nights.

 

“Truth” Wanda decides.

 

Tony milks it, of course he does, drumming his fingers together, humming in thought before he grins wickedly. “Well, I, for one, think it's time that we got to know our resident witch a little better. So come on Red, tell us how you lost your virginity.”

 

As Wanda flushes in embarrassment, Clint shakes his head at Tony's stupidity. Has he met Pietro? Does he not realise that the hot head is gonna kick his ass for asking his sister something as highly personal as that?

 

Except it's Steve that is lecturing Tony on the proper way to treat young ladies while Pietro just laughs. “The joke is on you Stark. Not everyone is as loose with themselves as you. Some of us are more careful.”

 

Clint isn't the only one who sees the guilty look on Wanda's face as her brother defends her honour.

 

“Pietro, I...” Wanda's pleas are cut off as Pietro starts to talk furiously at her in Sokovian. The siblings continue to argue in their native tongue until Tony interrupts.

 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. Road Runner said 'us'. You said 'us'! Is little Petey a virgin? Has the big bad coyote not managed to catch you yet?”

 

If looks could kill then the glare that both the twins directed at Tony should have knocked him stone cold.

 

Pietro storms out of the room with his sister not far behind him while Tony keeps jeering at him until Steve finally stuffs his loose sock in the billionaire's mouth to get him to shut up.

 

It signals the end of their fun tonight but unfortunately it's not the end of Tony's taunting.

 

Clint is surprised at the grace with which Pietro is handling the insinuations and teasing that he's a virgin. Not that there's anything wrong with being a virgin but Clint is pretty sure that there's no way that anyone who looks like Pietro has made it to twenty four without hooking up with someone. ( _What? Clint has eyes, he can admit that the kid is attractive_ ).

 

Then comes the day when Pietro snaps. “Yes! I have never had sex, you win Tony. I admit it. I don't see what the big fucking deal is about my dick never having been touched by someone else. I chose to put my sister as my first priority. I was too busy making sure we had a place to sleep each night and then I was too busy trying to stay alive after the experiments. I am a virgin and I don't care who knows. I am not ashamed of my choices. Now let it fucking go!”

 

Tony apologises and that should be the end of it. Except some switch has flipped in Clint's brain and now he can't stop thinking about the kid.

 

Of touching him like no one has ever touched him before. Of hearing the sounds that no one has ever heard before. Of taking his time, working Pietro into a frenzy until he can't take it anymore. He wants Pietro.

 

It's another team bonding night and you'd have thought they'd have learned their lesson but somehow they end up playing truth or dare again.

 

Clint is a little bit drunk, a little bit loosened up, so when Maria dares him to kiss the most attractive person in the room, he doesn't hesitate.

 

He ignores the catcalls and whistles as he sucks the taste out of Pietro's mouth. His tongue begs for entry and licks it's way into Pietro's, savouring every touch. Clint feels light headed as he pulls away, staring into Pietro's lust blown eyes.

 

“Truth or Dare?” he asks.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Will you come out on a date with me?”

 

“Only if you promise to kiss me like that again.”

 

Truth or Dare is suddenly Clint's favourite game.


End file.
